Come share the View
by Lazy PunPun
Summary: Turkey/Greece et FRUK - Les aléas de la vie d'un Anglais, d'un Grec et d'un Turc. Des erreurs, des pardons, parce que la vie est souvent une compilation de choix à faire.


**A/N **: Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire. Cette fanfic mettra en avant les couples Turkey/Greece et FRUK ! Y'aura de la guimauve, un peu de drama et sûrement de l'OOC qui traîne. Ça aurait pu faire deux fanfics différentes mais j'ai tout regroupé... Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Come share the view<em>

Héraclès, comme à son habitude, dormait paisiblement pendant la réunion tandis qu'Alfred se disputait rageusement avec Arthur. Kiku semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de ses lèvres et tout les autres pays étaient en train de parier sur qui d'America ou d'England allait dire le plus de fois « idiot ». Les nombres étaient actuellement de 22 contre 25, le suspense montait et chacun était figé en attente du résultat. Germany, lui, avait quitté la pièce depuis longtemps et avait embarqué Italy avec lui Dieu sait où. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y eu plus seulement les mots qui fusèrent mais aussi les tasses, les vases, les chaises ou tout autre ustensile à proximité pouvant servir.

« Mmh… » Héraclès bailla bruyamment et ouvrit, lentement mais sûrement, les paupières. Voyant que non seulement les trois quarts des pays avaient quitté la pièce -une chaise dans la tête, ça fait mal -, mais qu'en plus les cuillères lui passaient très près des oreilles, il décida, vaillamment, de quitter la pièce aussi. Tout ce vacarme et ces lancés d'objets lui rappelait ses batailles contre Sadiq. Mauvais souvenirs, pensa-t-il.

« Greece, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? T'es pas rentré ? » questionna une voix que le concerné reconnu immédiatement.

Quand on parlait du loup.

« Je t'en pose des questions, moi… ? répondit-il, le regard renfrogné. Je viens seulement de me réveiller et j'aurais préféré avoir une autre vision que ta sale tête de chat débrayé.

- Débrayé… Tu sais tu peux être sympa de temps en temps, pour le peu qu'on se voit ! Rechigna Sadiq.

- Justement, c'était très bien comme ça. Ne gâche pas tout, _encore_.» Son ton accusateur laissa transparaître une pointe de tristesse.

Avant que le Turc n'eu le temps de répondre, Héraclès bailla de nouveau et s'éloigna d'une démarche claudicante qu'on aurait pût associer à un ivrogne si on n'avait pas su qu'il fallait toujours au moins 15min au Grec pour retrouver une allure _normale _après s'être réveillé. Un temps d'adaptation aussi lent, c'est peu commun.

* * *

><p>Héraclès et Kiku étaient allongés dans l'herbe et regardaient paisiblement le ciel. Un oiseau au plumage d'un jaune vif se laissait glisser par le vent puis se redonnait de la hauteur en quelques coups de battements d'ailes. L'automne venait de débuter et la fraîcheur n'allait pas tarder à arriver, ils profitaient donc de leurs derniers instants de chaleurs.<p>

« Encore une réunion inutile, combien de fois va-t-on venir pour rien ? demanda Kiku, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

- Va savoir… »

Absorbé dans la contemplation des nuages mouvant, ils n'entendirent pas les pas qui se rapprochèrent. L'inconnu s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Constatant que personne ne lui prêtait attention il s'avança d'avantage lorsque soudain trois des chats accompagnant le Grec lui sautèrent dessus, toutes griffes dehors.

« Bon sang ! Dis à tes boules de poils d'arrêter de mettre en pièce mes vêtements ! On voit que ce ne sont pas eux qui réparent les dégâts. Saloperie de chats.

- Encore toi ? S'étonna Héraclès. Te voir deux fois dans la même journée ça fait deux fois de trop. T'as pensé à mon cœur ? Trop de stresse c'est mauvais pour la santé et rien que ta présence suffit à m'énerver !

- C'est bon, n'en rajoutes pas non plus…. Et puis ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, _avant_… »

Kiku sentit qu'était venu pour lui le moment de s'éclipser discrètement, et la rougeur qui apparaissait sur les joues du Grec le confirma. Content de quitter le terrain qui allait dans peu de temps devenir truffé de mines, il leur recommanda tout de même de rester raisonnable et de laisser le passé là où il était et qu'il fallait savoir tourner la page.

Bien mal lui en prit; un chat lui sauta sur le pied pour le mordre.

« C'est fou comme ces saloperies de bestioles réagissent à tes moindres sentiments » ricana Sadiq en regardant s'éloigner le pauvre japonais qui, lui, contrairement au Turc, ne voulait pas faire de mal au chat et donc tentait tant bien que mal de le faire lâcher prise sans encombres. Sadiq, lui, aurait shooté dedans comme dans un ballon.

« Puisque tu vois l'état dans lequel ils sont, pourquoi restes-tu encore là ? Laisse-moi tranquille, bougonna Héraclès, fronçant les sourcils en signe de colère.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça.»

Héraclès détourna son regard et s'absorba dans la contemplation du beau petit caillou à ses pieds. Attrapant une marguerite, il la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts distraitement jusqu'à ce que l'un des chats n'en puisse plus de regarder cette petite chose bouger et sauta dessus pour lui régler son compte.

Sadiq s'approcha de lui et s'assit. Le grec prit un air de dégoût et fit mine de s'écarter légèrement.

« - Arrête de faire l'idiot, Héraclès. Tu ne pourras pas résister très longtemps et tu le sais, parce que tu en meurs d'envie aussi, alors laisse toi aller, comme avant…»

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Turc fit parcourir délicatement sa main sur le visage du Grec, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement au recoin de sa bouche. Greece frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Turkey lui caresser les lèvres. Ses mains devenaient moites, ses joues devenaient rouge et son cerveau commençait à se déconnecter. Il fallait que tout s'arrête, et au plus vite. Mais Sadiq, n'était visiblement pas de cet avis et remplaça ses doigts par ses propres lèvres qui se posèrent en douceur. Son baiser fut tendre et affectueux. Héraclès, qui criait intérieurement à son corps de réagir en lui balançant son poing dans la figure, se laissait faire. Pire, il appréciait. Cette émotion enivrante qui l'envahissait, cette émotion sereine de paix et de bonheur qui n'avait plus traversé son cœur depuis un certain temps, revenait au galop. Il se sentait tellement bien. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés déjà ? Ils vivaient heureux ensembles, alors pourquoi ? Je ne sais plus, se disait Heraclès. Je ne sais plus, j'ai oublié, quand il est là j'oublie toujours, c'est pourquoi il faut absolument que je m'éloigne de lui pour ne plus tomber dans son piège.

Sadiq quémanda l'entrée de ses lèvres, ce que le Grec lui accorda. Non ! Non je ne dois pas…

Mais cela faisait si longtemps ! Il sentait la langue de cet homme jouer avec la sienne comme auparavant. Personne d'autre ne le troublait ainsi. Il avait tenté d'oublier Turkey en se réfugiant dans les bras d'autres hommes, mais rien n'y faisait, personne ne pouvait le remplacer. Mais je n'étais qu'un jouet… Et il va recommencer, dès qu'il se lassera de moi il ira voir ailleurs, comme avant. Et je ne veux pas lui pardonner, je ne veux plus souffrir comme j'ai soufferts, il ne me mérite pas, je mériterais quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, qui accepte mes défauts et pour qui, surtout, je sois le seul qui compte à ses yeux.

Mais Héraclès savait que lorsqu'il imaginait cet homme parfait qu'il recherchait en vain, c'était ses cheveux bruns qu'il voyait, ses larges épaules, sa mâchoire carrée, lorsqu'il se voyait serrer cet homme imaginaire dans ses bras, c'était le torse du Turc qu'il sentait. Jamais Héraclès n'arrivait à percevoir un autre homme que Sadiq, c'est pourquoi toutes les autres relations qu'il avait tentées ne fonctionnaient jamais. Quoi qu'il fasse, ces hommes ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'il recherchait. Car Turkey était unique et qu'il était le seul que le brun souhaitait avoir près de lui.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Lorsque le baiser se stoppa, Greece était au bord des larmes.

« - Je te l'avais dit… Tu es mauvais pour ma santé, mon cœur ne s'est jamais senti aussi bizarre, murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire. Il se savait battu, mais refusait de l'admettre.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Ce soir là j'étais bourré et tu le sais très bien. Ça a été le plus grand regret de toute ma vie, tu ne sais pas combien je m'en suis voulu. Héraclès, je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se passe comme ça et si je pouvais je réparerais tout les dégâts que j'ai causé. Mais c'est impossible et j'ai du vivre avec. Je t'en supplies, ton sourire, ta voix, nos longues conversations nocturnes me manquent. Même tes chats me manquent, c'est pas peu dire ! »

Héraclès rit. « Je n'en doute pas, personne ne peut ne pas aimer mes chats ! » Mais il se reprit. Non, non et non. Ne pas lui pardonner, surtout pas !

Son regard se fit plus dur lorsqu'il articula « Mais tu n'es pas pardonné pour autant. »

Et il suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunté quelques instants plus tôt Kiku. Bien que Sadiq eu fait un long chemin pour venir, il ne tenta pas de le rattraper. Il fallait caresser le chat dans le sens du poil, il avait tenté et il savait que ce n'était pas complètement inefficace. Mais il allait falloir faire plus que ça. Il ne comptait pas abandonner mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et Héraclès ne pouvait vivre avec personne d'autre que lui. Il le savait et il savait que le Grec le savait aussi. Il avait tenté un début de percée qui avait aboutit à créer une brèche. Il fallait en profiter.

* * *

><p>Le Grec, se sentant quelque peu traqué par un certain Turc depuis quelques semaines maintenant, faisait tout son possible pour se cacher de son assaillant, car il se savait perdu si les <em>attaques <em>perduraient. Tout était synonyme de cachette : de la gigantesque plante verte à la table de réunion sous laquelle il passait maintenant_ toutes _les réunions. Il avait dorénavant un grand manteau ainsi qu'une perruque dans son sac au cas où il devrait se cacher rapidement.

Il se mit un plan en tête, un jour qu'il croisait Francis qui embêtait encore Arthur. Et s'il faisait croire à Sadiq qu'il était déjà en couple ? Qu'il avait trouvé l'âme-sœur ? Peut-être que ce crétin arrêterai de le harceler !

« Franciiiiiiiis ! » hurla dans le couloir le Grec, courant derrière notre cher Français.

Le concerné qui continuait de taquiner le Britannique se figea d'un coup lorsqu'il vit _qui _l'appelait. Arthur aussi, d'ailleurs. _Héraclès_ ? Courir ? Hurler ? Se speeder ainsi ? Le Diable devait être à ses trousses pour qu'un tel acte se passe, et même le Diable ne devait pas être suffisant pour le pousser à courir ! Bon sang. La fin du monde approchait, sauve qui peu !

Heureusement Francis apprit rapidement que la fin du monde n'était pas proche du tout et que c'était simplement un conflit sentimental. Arthur, quelque peu jaloux que Francis parle à quelqu'un d'autre que lui - ou plutôt qu'il _parle _à quelqu'un et non qu'il s'engueule avec, comme c'était le cas avec lui-même - écoutait, caché (décidément c'est une manie !) derrière une porte entrouverte à proximité.

« Faire croire que nous sommes ensemble ? s'étonna le Français. Je comprends, mais ne serait-il pas plus simple de le pardonner puisque tu en meurs d'envi !

- Qui a dit que j'en mourrai d'envi…? » Commença Héraclès, son humeur se dégradant à cette supposition. Cette supposition improbable ! « Tu seras le meilleur pour ça, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à toi, j'ai réfléchi à qui pouvait jouer ce rôle mais aucun ne m'a semblé plus plausible que toi. T'es d'accord ? »

Voyant l'espoir que le regard de Greece lançait, France ne put lui dire non. Après tout, il était mignon, c'était une occasion à saisir aussi !

« QUOII ? T'as accepté ? Hurla England qui avait tendu l'oreille au maximum pour écouter leur conversation mais n'en avait entendu que des bribes. Mais t'es fou ? J'te déteste ! » Et sur ces bonnes paroles il s'enfuit en pleurant comme un enfant à qui on venait de lui retirer son hochet.

« …. Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard » sourit Francis, appréciant de voir la réaction de l'Anglais face à la création de ce faux-couple.

* * *

><p><em>Réunion suivante, 1 semaine plus tard<em>

Sadiq qui n'était pas au courant du plan du Grec, ne vit pas d'un bon œil le rapprochement bizarre entre _son _Grec et ce crétin de Frenchie. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce binz ? Pourquoi étaient-ils collés l'un à l'autre ? Raah il allait exploser ! Héraclès se montrait de nouveau lors des réunions mais tout compte fait il préférait le savoir caché plutôt qu'au bras de ce blondinet.

À la fin de la réunion il alla demander à America ce qui se tramait.

« Tu ne savais pas ? C'est une rumeur qui circule et qui semble s'être avérée vraie !

- Quelle rumeur ? »

L'Américain se rapprocha de son oreille et souffla « Ils sortent en-sem-bleuuh ! C'est pas beau ça ? Et ça fait chier cet imbécile d'Anglais, niark niark.»

La mâchoire de Sadiq manqua de se déboîter. Comment ça, sortir ensemble ? Eux deux ? Impossible. Tout le monde savait que ce couple était presque improbable, le tempérament du Français n'était pas du tout en accord avec celui du Grec, il lui fallait un tempérament de feu, un caractère indomptable, un Anglais quoi ! Pas un gars qui passait son temps à dormir, à regarder le ciel, à chercher une nouvelle place pour dormir, à sourire béatement en regardant tout ces crétins de chats ! Non !

Mais l'Américain semblait formel. Et lorsque Turkey demanda aux autres, tous lui répondirent la même chose. Évidement, France et Greece s'étaient débrouiller pour que la rumeur soit connue de tous sauf du Turc.

« Bordel ! » hurla ce dernier, écrasant son poing contre le mur qui n'avait rien demandé et que se retrouvait maintenant fissuré. Mais il ne voulut pas s'avouer vaincu. Il allait démasquer cette mascarade et prouver que tous se trompaient. Il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. Et le meilleur moyen de commencer à débusquer l'entourloupe, c'était de questionner celui qui était le plus touché - autre que lui-même - par cette brusque situation. Arthur.

Mais l'Anglais avait déjà filé - à l'anglaise -. Turkey se dit que ça pouvait attendre et qu'il lui demanderait la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient.

Mais non. Il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit et quand, au petit matin, il réussi à s'endormir, il fit un horrible cauchemar où un certain Français le dévorait petit à petit, membre par membre. Était apparu le Grec quelques instants plus tard et, tandis que Sadiq l'appelait de toutes ses forces, Héraclès marchait en chantonnant vers le Français, sans se soucier des cris du Turc, et serra fortement dans ses bras le blond. À ce moment seulement il semblait apercevoir Turkey, mais son regard dévia ensuite vers le Français qui rigolait, tandis que Sadiq hurlait toujours à corps perdu - sans mauvais jeu de mot - et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant le brun l'ignorer ainsi.

En bref il se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, perturbé et se jura de ne plus jamais s'endormir. Encore une phrase débile, se dit-il. Malgré qu'il soit fatigué il composa le numéro d'Arthur et lui demanda s'il pouvait passer le voir aujourd'hui. L'Anglais, qui même s'il faisait toujours la gueule, avait accepté de joué le jeu du faux-couple - il était le seul au courant -, dit au Turc qu'il pouvait passer le voir, il était libre toute la matinée.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et débarqua chez l'Anglais le plus rapidement possible. Ce dernier lui proposa une tasse de thé et ils s'installèrent dans un recoin du jardin où plusieurs papillons voltigeaient innocemment au dessus de leur tête. Les oiseaux commençaient à piailler et on pouvait entendre le sifflement du vent à travers les feuilles des arbres alentours. L'ambiance apaisait le cœur du Turc et il se demanda comment l'Anglais pouvait être si hargneux tout le temps, en vivant dans un tel paradis.

Sirotant leur thé, ils engagèrent tout d'abord une conversation banale sur tout et rien. Puis le thème principal de sa venue commença à être abordé. Arthur se prépara mentalement à mentir, bien que le visage déconfit du Turc le faisait se sentir couple d'être complice de tout ça.

Ils allèrent même dans les confidences lorsque Sadiq lui raconta son rêve ainsi que la raison pour laquelle ils avaient rompus. L'Anglais le sentait brisé, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Héraclès était-il sur d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Mais ce n'était pas au blond d'en décider.

Quoi que… Ma situation est-elle si différente ? Si Francis avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, l'aurais-je pardonné ? Sûrement. L'alcool peut amener à de terribles erreurs. Mais je me fais des illusions, non je le lui aurais pas pardonné, pas si vite, j'aurais été effondré, je lui en aurais voulu. Peut-être pas au point de faire croire que je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne peux pas blâmer Héraclès. C'est lui la victime, même si aujourd'hui il joue le rôle du bourreau.

« Comment supportes-tu ça, toi ? » demanda finalement Turkey, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Il se sentait honteux de s'être ainsi dévoilé et se sentait coupable d'ennuyer quelqu'un qui était lui-même concerné par tout ça.

« Moi ? questionna England sans comprendre.

- Oui. Tu aimes Francis. Comment supportes-tu de le voir au bras de quelqu'un d'au… euh… England ça va ? »

L'Anglais venait de commencer à devenir hystérique, il remuait les bras dans tout les sens, commençait cinquante phrases sans en finir une seule, rigolait nerveusement puis se mit à avoir une mine terriblement sombre et sans relever les yeux vers Sadiq murmura « Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je l'aime…

- Ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant. Ça me le prouve.

- … Je… » England hésita. Ce n'était pas comme s'il devait vraiment le cacher. Ce n'était pas comme si le Français ne s'en était pas rendu-compte. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux, au premier qui céderait devant l'autre, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils ressentaient mutuellement. Mais ils aimaient jouer donc finalement leur situation leur avait convenu.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si personne ne s'en était rendu-compte. Personne ne le lui avait dis à haute voix, on va dire. En face. Il n'en avait jamais parlé.

« Je… Je survis, je suppose. Enfin, je n'ai pas le droit de lui interdire, je ne sors même pas avec lui donc pourquoi aurais-je le droit de l'en empêcher ? » Mais l'Anglais bafouillait. Et il se rendait compte que ce qu'il disait c'était à Turkey d'abandonner. Et puis même si ce qu'il venait de dire était vraiment ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué : empêcher Sadiq d'embêter Héraclès. Mais c'était stupide, pensait le blond. Si deux personnes s'aiment alors elles se pardonnent mutuellement. Si le _coupable _éprouve de vrais remords alors il doit être pardonné, c'est ça être _humain_, c'est vivre avec nos défauts et ceux des autres, c'est accepter que chacun soit différent et vivre en harmonie. C'est difficile parfois. Mais moi je le sais : je ne pourrais pas vivre si je pensais réellement que Francis sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais dit « Je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde car je l'aime, peu importe si je ne suis pas dans sa vie. » Mais j'en aurais eu des cauchemars aussi. Et… Je m'en serais tellement voulu si c'était par _ma _faute qu'on s'étaient séparés ! On ne sort même pas ensemble mais, rien que d'imaginer que ce soit ma faute, je me sentirais tellement…

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de l'Anglais. Sadiq entendit des sanglots s'élever de la bouche du jeune homme en face lui. Ce garçon au caractère si fort, que l'ont pouvait énerver en quelques mots et qui avait toujours été une énigme pour le Turc qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être autant hardent, agressif et arrogant. Ce garçon, finalement sensible.

Le brun s'en voulut. Il lui dit qu'il était désolé et changea de sujet. Lentement mais sûrement ils repartirent dans un élan plus joyeux. England invita même le Turc à visiter ses jardins et au final ils passèrent la journée entière ensemble. Il goûta même la si célèbre nourriture anglaise !

« Tu devrais passer par chez moi un jour, je te ferais goûter des lokoums ! C'est délicieux ! »

À la fin de la journée, après avoir partagés finalement plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagés de toute leur vie entière, England lui prit la main et son regard se durcit. Mais c'était un regard d'où émanait une grande tristesse.

« N'abandonne pas, d'accord ? Même s'il faut savoir abandonner parfois dans la vie, là ce n'est pas le cas. J'aimerais te conseiller de toujours tout faire pour ne jamais éprouver de regrets, mais ce serait bizarre de la part de quelqu'un comme moi, puisque je ne respecte pas ce principe ! Mais bon, ne déclare pas forfait et… soyons fort, on peux gagner. Je suis d'avis qu'Héraclès a fait une bêtise en… » Arthur avait presque dit _en te faisait croire que_… mais il s'était repris « en sortant avec Francis, il a juste du mal à tourner la page, ça arrive, mais il te pardonnera sûrement, il n'est pas méchant. » Qu'en savait-il vraiment ? Non, vu la façon de vivre de Greece il ne pouvait pas être foncièrement méchant. Mais comme on le constate par l'actuelle situation, personne n'est à l'abris de faire souffrir quelqu'un, de son plein gré ou non. Du moins le but principal était d'éloigner le Turc donc cela signifiait forcément le faire souffrir.

Mais je suppose que si Héraclès avait su ce que ça allait donner il ne l'aurait pas fait. Pourquoi sommes-nous si compliqués…

Après quelques embrassades et promesses de se revoir vite, le Turc s'en alla, le cœur serré mais l'espoir aux aguets. Finalement ce soir là, il allait bien dormir, il en était sûr. Et il espérait qu'England s'endorme dans un sommeil paisible aussi.

* * *

><p>Héraclès avait atteint son but : Sadiq ne l'ennuyait plus, ne le suivait plus, le l'observait plus, ne l'intimidait plus. Il ne le traquait plus, quoi.<p>

Il se sentait bien vide. Avait-il si peu d'importance que le Turc abandonne simplement en sachant qu'il sort avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il ne savait pas s'il était déçu. Oui, il ne s'attendait pas à un total relâchement de la part du Turc. Il se sentait blessé, en fait. Mais je l'ai cherché donc je n'ai rien à dire, se maudit-il. Était-ce une mauvaise idée ? Il ne savait pas.

Francis jouait merveilleusement son rôle, ne le lâchait plus et finalement il s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui, il avait même appris à jouer au poker.

England ne répondait plus vraiment aux piques qu'on lui lançait et tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il échangeait souvent des regards avec Turkey. America était déçu de ne plus avoir de compagnon de lancé de projectiles alors il s'attaqua à Russia.

Mais il stoppa bien vite : Russia c'est sympa, mais en joute verbale. Quand les chaises volent, ça devient dangereux avec lui… En tout cas Alfred flippait assez pour finalement faire la paix avec Ivan et simplement le taquiner - jamais longtemps… -.

Elizaveta, qui pour rien au monde ne voulait rater un nouveau changement comportemental au sein de ses _cobayes_ - euh, camarades ! -, nota tout dans son calepin. Un nouveau couple en vue ? Après le France/Greece, il était logique de voir le Turkey/UK… Mais ça sonnait vraiment bizarre, elle avait l'impression que les choses n'allaient pas comme elles devraient aller.

« Bah, ils font ce qu'il veulent, ils sont grands, mais bon ce n'est pas ce qu'il veulent vraiment… » soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« C'est bizarre non ? » Questionna Francis à Héraclès en observant le Britannique en grande conversation avec le Turc. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. « J'ai raté un épisode ? England a voulut se venger ? Non… Alors quoi ? »

Le Grec ne comprenait pas plus. Mais il savait Arthur amoureux du Français donc il en était arrivé à la même supposition que Francis.

Cette situation dura près de deux semaines. Francis surveillait les allés-retours de l'Anglais et du Turc l'un chez l'autre. Ça commençait à lui faire peur, mais quand il questionnait Arthur, ce dernier répondait simplement qu'il le consolait, que cette histoire commençait à devenir vraiment ridicule et qu'il était, lui, Francis Bonnefoy, un crétin stupide.

_Un crétin stupide _? Pourquoi appuyer tant ? Mais ce n'était pas le pire…

_Consolait _? De quelle manière ? Francis n'aimait vraiment plus ça du tout, même si England lui assurait n'avoir rien fait.

« Et puis de quoi te mêles-tu donc ? Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais avec Héraclès, que je sache. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passait !

« C'est de ma faute, je suppose, lui dit un jour le Grec lorsqu'ils en avaient reparlé. J'aurais du demander à quelqu'un d'autre de jouer ton rôle. Tu me pardonnes ?

- Ce sera plutôt à Arthur de te pardonner, pas à moi, cette situation m'embête un peu, forcément, mais il semblerait que ce soit lui qui soit le plus touché. »

Ah ? Mais oui ! Peut-être que ce n'était pas Arthur qui se vengeait mais Sadiq ! Conclua mentalement Héraclès. Peut-être qu'en réalité… Il veut me faire comprendre ce que cela fait ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il me manque quelqu'un chose… Sadiq, tu dois comprendre pourquoi j'ai réagis ainsi. Je t'aime et tu le sais, non ? Mais j'avais besoin de garder mes distances pendant un moment et toi tu m'en empêchais. J'avais besoin de recul et tu ne me laissais pas de temps pour réfléchir. Je voulais te pardonner mais tu ne me laissais pas respirer. Et au final je n'ai jamais pensé que…

Au loin il aperçu England qui lisait un livre à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun qui s'éloigna de Francis pour s'approcher d'England.

« Je crois que j'ai compris. » murmura Héraclès, la voix mi-amusée mi-maussade.

* * *

><p>Et puis vint un jour, d'apparence comme tout les autres. Le ciel était plutôt grisâtre et la météo avait annoncé un orage dans le courant de la nuit.<p>

Ce jour là, Sadiq avait décidé, suite à une nouvelle entrevue avec Arthur, de mettre fin à cette histoire. Il avait décidé, après la réunion, de rejoindre Héraclès et de régler leur différend.

Parce qu'Arthur lui avait dit la vérité. Ça lui avait fait mal, mais finalement, maintenant il était certain que le Grec n'aimait pas Francis. Ça lui avait fait si chaud au cœur, sur le coup ! Ses cauchemars étaient devenus moins tragiques que le tout premier, mais ils finissaient toujours avec le victoire du blond sur lui. Et là England lui annonçait que rien de tout cela n'avait existé. Arthur s'était excusé, terriblement excusé, mais Sadiq lui avait pardonné, dès le début. Il s'était senti trahir sur le coup, il avait passé un certain temps avec quelqu'un qui lui cachait la vérité. Mais puisque ça avait été Arthur le fautif, la situation n'avait-elle simplement pas été inversée ? Lui dans le rôle de Héraclès et Arthur dans son rôle.

Cet après-midi là, à la fin de la réunion, Sadiq accosta le Grec. Leur regard se croisa. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sadiq ne lut pas que de la haine et de la tristesse dans le regard du brun. Evidement il semblait un peu terne, fatigué peut-être, mais quelque chose de positif s'en évaporait, légèrement, une vision que le Turc n'avait pu observer depuis longtemps. Du moins pas lorsqu'il était dirigé dans sa direction. Un regard pour lui.

Alors il voulut s'expliquer. Il avait déjà tout dit au Grec précédemment, mais cette fois, il tenta d'être plus profond. Il lui parla même de tout ce qu'il avait compris au cours de ses discutions avec l'Anglais, il lui parla des sentiments qui l'avaient envahit lorsqu'il l'avait vu en compagnie du Français. Même de ses cauchemars. Héraclès écoutait, comprenait-il ? Turkey n'en savait rien car il ne répondait pas. Mais il écoutait. Après plusieurs minutes de monologue, le Turc conclua :

« Mon coeur sera brisé si tu décides de me quitter à jamais. Je peux t'assurer qu'il sera éparpillé tel les pièces d'un puzzle impossible à résoudre. Sans toi ma vie n'a aucun sens, je n'aurais plus la force de continuer... Si tu veux vraiment que je disparaisse de ta vie alors je le ferais, mais sache que jamais je ne pourrai te remplacer, j'ai fait cette erreur une nuit, et pour tout t'avouer je ne m'en souviens même plus. Mais ce fut le plus gros regret de ma vie. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir blessé. Ton image me hantera, je ne serai plus qu'une ombre vagabondant sans raison et plus aucun mot ne sortira de ma bouche. Tu me hanteras et seul le passé aura de l'importance à mes yeux. Je ne souhaite... que ton bonheur, Héraclès. Merci pour tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Seni seviyorum…»

Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'un de ces films à l'eau de rose qu'il détestait tant. Ces films où il regardait toujours la scène en se disant que le scénario et surtout les textes étaient peu intéressant. Tellement banal, tellement vide, tellement nulle. Et maintenant c'est lui qui jouait ce rôle ? Il aurait tellement voulut dire quelque chose de profond, d'incroyable, qui personne n'avait jamais entendu dans ces foutus films ! Mais rien. Il n'arrivait à prononcer que ce speech que n'importe qui pouvait dire. Il se sentait honteux de n'être capable d'exprimer entièrement son amour au Grec. Honteux ? N'était-il pas la Turquie ? Depuis quand était-il capable de se sentir… honteux ?

Les mots ne suffisaient pas ! Mais…

Héraclès sourit. Un sentiment violent écrasa la poitrine de Sadiq. Il ne sut pas s'il allait s'effondrer, s'évanouir, s'étouffer, pleurer, mourir. Il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. Héraclès souriait. N'était-ce pas suffisant ?

« Je te dois des excuses pour ce que j'ai fait. J'aimerais me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait subir tout ça. England m'a raconté. Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas à faire ça, j'avais peur de te pardonner trop facilement, j'avais tellement peur que tu recommences. J'ai agit bêtement, je suis tout aussi coupable que toi, murmura le Grec. Je fais la paix avec toi cher voisin. »

Puis il le répéta encore une fois « Je fais la paix avec toi ! »

Sadiq voulait lui demander où était le piège. Cela ne pouvait simplement pas être si simple. Mais au final il avait compris la leçon. Je suppose qu'on a tout les deux assez souffert de ça… Et puis je ne vais pas gâcher ça, quel crétin je suis ! Un piège ? Et bien je sauterai dedans avec joie si c'est pour le voir sourire !

Francis avait observé la scène. « Ah la la… Peut-être faudrait-il que j'arrête de jouer, moi aussi… »

* * *

><p>« Alors comme ça tu as tenté de me remplacer par ce type ? » Demanda le Français au Britannique, après l'avoir coincé dans un angle de couloir.<p>

Il allait finir ce stupide jeu.

« Quoi ? Non je n'ai jamais voulu…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec lui , hein ? Jusqu'où vous êtes aller ?

- Quoi ? Mais rien, on a rien fait enfin, qu'est-ce que… » balbutia l'Anglais qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Français agissait comme ça. Tu t'ennuis maintenant que ton pote est parti et soudain tu me trouves de nouveau un intérêt ? Mais tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Il s'énervait et sentait son sang bouillir de rage. Peut-être de tristesse aussi. Notre sale jeu va reprendre, mais je ne veux plus y jouer.

L'Anglais frappa à Francis au ventre et s'évada de son emprise. Il traversa à toute vitesse le couloir et disparu.

Dehors la tempête prévue venait de commencer. L'orage faisait trembler les fenêtres et le vent soufflait terriblement. Mais Arthur s'en fichait, il ne craignait pas la pluie. Mais il n'avait même pas prit sa veste, il grelottait…

Il marchait. Ses pas l'éloignaient du bâtiment habituel aux réunions. Il ne se sentait pas d'y retourner pour récupérer sa veste. Il ne voulait pas croiser France.

France… Je suis bête, je donne des leçons, mais je ne les applique pas.

Francis, inquiet de ne pas trouver le Britannique dans l'immeuble, interrogea tout les gens qu'il croisait pour savoir si l'un d'eux avait vu l'Anglais. Personne. Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé ! Bon sang… Il serait capable de faire une bêtise tel que je le connais…

- Qui donc ? » demanda Ivan qui passait par là. Francis ne l'avait pas encore croisé.

« England, l'aurais-tu vu ?

- Bien sûr, il était dans le hall et se dirigeait vers la sortie. J'ai voulu l'interpeller pour lui dire de sortir mieux habillé mais quand j'ai voulu l'appeler il avait déjà disparu de l'autre côté de la porte. Il est parti vers la droite. Vous vous êtes disputé ?

- Merci, merci mille fois ! Je t'expliquerais… Pour l'instant je dois… » le Français s'étant mit à courir en direction de l'ascenseur avait terminé sa phrase trop loin pour que le Russe puisse entendre.

La tempête est bien plus grave que prévue, pensait Ivan tandis qu'il regardait la météo affichée à l'écran dans la salle-télé qu'il venait de rejoindre et où se trouvait une partie des Pays. Francis doit déjà être dehors maintenant. Ils devraient être prudents, tout les deux…

* * *

><p>England s'était abrité sous un arbre. Bon sang qu'est-ce que la pluie était forte ! Et avec le vent qu'il y avait, il avait manqué de se prendre déjà plusieurs objets non-identifiés en plein dans la figure. Objets potentiellement dangereux, vu la vitesse à laquelle ils pouvaient le percuter.<p>

Le tonnerre continuait de gronder et avait déjà frappé à plusieurs reprises bien trop près pour qu'England ne s'inquiète pas.

Tss. J'suis con… Laissant tombé sa résolution, il fit demi-tour afin de retourner rejoindre les autres. Après quelques mètres, il chuta au sol. Impossible de marcher, j'ai l'impression de décoller à chaque pas ! Il entendit vaguement un son. Un son différent des précédents. Une voix ? Il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait et de toute façon, il pouvait à peine lever les yeux avec cette pluie.

C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas l'arbre tomber. Le vent l'avait déraciné ? Comme le chêne de Lafontaine ? Le vent était-il aussi fort ? Il avait toujours penser qu'avec un tel vent il aller s'envoler lui-même, mais il ne s'était pas _envolé_. Adieu, doux rêve.

Francis, lui, qui s'était équipé pour sortir, le vit très bien cet arbre.

Quand England reprit ses esprits, la tempête était adoucit, seul un crachin subsistait. Le soleil n'était pas réapparu mais après tant de temps les yeux fermés, le ciel lui paraissait lumineux.

C'est en voulant bouger qu'il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. C'était lourd. Et il se sentait épuisé. Et puis il y avait un tronc d'arbre… Très proche. Un arbre était tombé ? En ville ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne fallait pas garder ces énormes arbres dans ce parc. Heureusement qu'il est tombé sur la route, il n'a détruit aucune habitation.

Bon, je ne vais pas rester là.

Il se leva sur ses coudes. Puis il vit Francis. Allongé sur lui. Oui, il se souvenait qu'un nouvel objet non identifié l'avait percuté juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Objet identifié, maintenant. Mais il voyait toujours flou et ne saisissait pas la situation. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

Francis ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Une voix l'appela. Il ne vit que des silhouettes floues à travers la pluie. Qui se rapprochaient, vraisemblablement. Après quelques secondes, Arthur reconnu la voix d'Alfred qui disait à Ivan d'appeler tout de suite le Samu ou autre chose, Arthur n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

D'ailleurs son corps le lui fit sentir et il s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol mais ne perdit pas connaissance. Quelques heures plus tard, où du moins c'est-ce qu'il lui semblait - il avait appris par la suite que ça n'avait été que quelques minutes -, le bruit strident de l'ambulance régnait en maître, surpassant le bruit sonore de la pluie. Même la pluie ne devait pas faire autant de bruit, Arthur supposa que les sons étaient déformés dans ses oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois et cette fois réussi à lever la tête. Il avait encore mal mais sa vision s'était améliorée.

Finalement il aurait préféré continuer de voir flou.

Pourquoi cet arbre écrasait-il les jambes de Francis ? Et puis pourquoi Francis était là, et puis pourquoi n'était-il pas réveillé ? Hé ! Il y a du sang partout, hé ho, Francis ! Hé tu m'entends ? Francis, oh, FRANCIS, BORDEL !

England voulait hurler mais il n'y eu qu'un faible son qui émanait de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu muet. Sa vue se brouillait mais cette fois c'était pour une autre raison. Il sentit les perles salées s'écouler sur son visage. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Non : il ne voulait plus rien comprendre. Il se mit à vomir puis s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Du bruit autour de lui. Il y avait trop de bruit. Il voulait du silence.<p>

Mais il y avait trop de lumière aussi. Il voulut faire semblant de dormir encore mais les paroles qu'il entendait le reconnectèrent à la réalité.

« Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Enfin, il devrait tenir bon a dit le médecin.

-Mais… Il pourra retrouver l'usage de ses jambes ? »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva d'un coup. Beaucoup trop vivement, sa tête l'étourdissait et il vomit encore. Génial…

Il voulut descendre du lit mais on l'en empêcha. Qui, ça il s'en fichait, il voulait descendre donc il allait descendre. Il n'y avait pas de raison de discuter, point.

« Où est Francis ? » finit-il par articuler. Sa voix n'était pas totalement revenue mais au moins ce qu'il disait semblait compréhensible.

« Écoute… Tu es sorti durant la tempête alors Francis était inquiet. Il a voulut aller te chercher. Mais le vent était fort, alors… Plusieurs arbres sont… Enfin Francis est vivant.

- Pas si vite… » murmura l'Anglais. Les paroles qu'il entendait se mélangeait dans son esprit. Il observa autour de lui et reconnut les gens. Un bon début. Il sorti de la pièce, cette fois personne ne l'en empêcha. Alfred dit juste un numéro.

Le numéro de la chambre de Francis. Arthur, après quelques minutes, plusieurs effondrements au sol et avoir vomit une troisième fois, arriva enfin à la porte tant convoitée. Il frappa une fois, mais vu le peu de force qu'il avait le coup ne donna rien du tout alors il laissa tomber et rentra. Heureusement la porte était entrouverte et il n'eut pas à appuyer sur la poignée.

La chambre lui faisait mal aux yeux. Les murs étaient effroyablement lumineux, malgré qu'ils ne soient pas blancs. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur la chaise qui était à côté. Les visiteurs quittèrent la pièce afin de le laisser seul avec lui. C'est du moins ce qu'il supposait.

La chaise était très proche du lit, si bien qu'il réussit, tout en restant assis, à poser sa tête sur le lit. En fait, il n'était pas sur d'avoir encore bien saisit la situation. Les seules choses qu'il avait enregistré c'était que si Francis était là c'était de sa faute, à lui, Arthur. Qu'il n'allait peut-être plus marcher. Sa faute. Mais qu'il était vivant.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques mois plus tard<em>

Il lui serrait les bras et l'aida à se lever. Le Français n'arrivait pas à bouger la jambes suffisamment loin pour faire un pas devant l'autre. Mais ses jambes bougeaient. England en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Francis lui rit au nez.

« Hey, c'est moi qui tente de marcher, pourquoi c'est toi qui pleure ? Crétin d'Anglais.

- Tais-toi ! C'est pas drôle !» Chouinait le Britannique.

« Approche, crétin… » Et Francis lui fit un baiser papillon. England rougissait tellement, c'était adorable !

Il y eu un moment de silence où Francis tentait toujours de faire son premier pas. Un murmure finit par le briser.

« J'ai cru te perdre… Par ma faute tu as…

- Shh, coupa le Français, qui montra qu'il voulait se rasseoir. J'ai été stupide de continuer à jouer à ce jeu. Ça a toujours été dans ma nature et je ne changerai pas. Mais… Mourir sans t'avoir dit que je t'aimais ? Ce n'étais pas possible. J'en serais mort une seconde fois de chagrin. »

Et cette fois ce ne fut pas leur nez qui se rencontrèrent mais leur bouche. Et rien qu'un baiser de ce crétin de France et l'Anglais se sentit pousser des ailes. Il profita de l'instant de pure joie qui lui pénétrait le corps. Il s'accrocha fortement à ce sentiment, car il savait que tout pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment. Et rien que d'y penser cela le rendait malade.

Le Français s'écarta et lui tapa la tempe. « Tu es encore en train d'imaginer le pire des scénarii, idiot. Je le vois à la tête que tu fais ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis indestructible. »

Les premiers rayons printaniers du soleil traversèrent la fenêtre et vinrent finir leur course dans leurs cheveux d'or. Les oiseaux commençaient à s'aventurer dehors et les fleurs reprenaient vie après leur longue période d'absence hivernale. La mouche qui tournait en rond dans la pièce ne le gênait plus.

Tout est important car tout peut disparaître. Depuis peu, England faisait attention à toutes ces choses. Il sourit.

_End_

* * *

><p>Je trouve cette fanfic très... Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer… Je l'aime bien, finalement.<p>

Ça a faillit finir en death-fic, j'ai hésité. Même si, soyons francs, un Pays entier ne peut pas mourir à cause d'un arbre… Mais on va pas chipoter !

Ce serait gentil de reviewer si vous avez bien aimé ou si vous avez des remarques à faire, quelles qu'elles soit. Ça fait toujours plaisir à un auteur =) Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
